À La Belle Étoile (Hiatus)
by Bakarina
Summary: Rein and Fine are twins who go to Fushigiboshi Ballet Academy. Rein never took ballet seriously until she watched a performance by a French Ballet Academy, Étoile Ballet Academy, particularly a performance by a certain danseur. Rein makes it her goal to become a prima ballerina and one day dance the world's best pas de deux with him. (Undecided Pairings)
1. Prologue

A/N: If you read the latest update of Writer's Secret then this is the new story I was talking about posting. I really love ballet so I decided to write a story that incorporated ballet. I just hope I can describe everything properly.

And I don't know how familiar everyone is with ballet terminology so if you don't mind telling me once you read the prologue if you'd prefer for me to list all the terms used in the chapter at the end of the page from now on or if you think you won't need them and it would be fine for me to not list them.

Also as you probably saw in the summary, I'm undecided about the pairings in this story. Feel free to suggest?

Disclaimer: I do not own FBNFH.

*.*.*.*

 **Prologue**

 _ **Belle Étoile**_

*~.~*.~*.~*

"Rein! I told you not to do an allegro!" Our ballet instructor, Madame Suzuko, scolded me.

"Why?" I asked.

"But it's not the move you were supposed to use for this routine!"

"But that move's more fun!" I grinned.

"…Alright, you're dismissed for the day." She turned her back on me.

"Huh? But there's still time before class ends!" I said.

"It's clear that you're not going to listen to my instruction and if that's the case then there's no use in continuing for today. I'll use my time on someone who actually cares about ballet." Madame walked away from me and went to my sister Fine who seemed totally psyched to start her lesson.

I decided to go to the locker rooms and get my things.

Madame Suzuko isn't wrong I guess. I only came to Fushigiboshi Ballet Academy because my sister came here and my parents insisted we shouldn't be separated.

We had to pass auditions in order to get in to this academy. My sister and I were said that we had "real potential" and the academy took us in because they wanted our talents to flourish.

Fine was all for it, she loved sports since she was a kid and became captivated by ballet as soon as she found out about it.

Ballet has always been debated upon whether it was art or a sport. In my sister's eyes though, it was a perfect mixture of the two and no one could persuade her otherwise.

That's partly how I ended up being persuaded into coming with her. I love the arts, but I can't stand sports. Similarly, Fine doesn't like the arts, but loves sports. With ballet she said she was finally able to find the beauty in art and insisted that this was a good way for me to find the beauty in sports too.

Our parents where listening into our conversation and said that it would be a "good way for me to be active" since I was kind of a couch potato. They said if I really loved art then I had to appreciate ballet as well then drove their point home by insisting that me and Fine shouldn't be separated because, well, the two of us have never been separated for very long before.

Going to two different schools?

We wouldn't last a day…

So I caved and went with her. I'll admit I guess I did find an appreciation with sports through ballet, but I hated being told what to do with my art so even though Madame Suzuko always made routines for me I always ended up changing a lot of the positions from routines into ones I thought were more fun and "artistic" to perform.

Of course Madame never approved of my changes, but so long as I was having fun I didn't really care.

Sometimes I wonder if I should really be here at this academy…I'm not like Fine who wants to become a prima ballerina one day and I'm not like the rest of my classmates who are working hard for their dreams of one day dancing on stage as either a great ballerina or great danseur.

After changing and grabbing my bag I waited for lessons to end so I could walk back with Fine to our shared dorm room.

*~.~*.~*.~*

"Rein!" Fine dashed out of the room as soon as class was over and shoved two tickets in my face.

"Look what Madame Suzuko gave me! Two front row tickets for Étoile Academy's recital! It's today and starts in a couple of hours let's go!" Fine squealed.

"Why me?" I asked. I'm sure one of her friends would kill for a chance to go see it. They actually care about stuff like this.

"Come on it'll be fun I promise! Besides I want to see this with my favorite sister in the whole wide world!"

"I'm your _**only**_ sister Fine."

"Details, details! I'll hurry and change out of my leotard so we can go to our dorm room!"

*~.~*.~*.~*

We spent a lot of time choosing what outfit to wear for the recital. It was the first time I actually ever saw Fine really care about what she wore outside of a recital.

Before we knew it, it was time to go.

We arrived at the theatre where the performance would be taking place, going inside we quickly found our seats. Fine waited eagerly for the recital to begin.

I didn't really care as much though.

Well, I didn't care until _**he**_ came out…

I don't know what his name is, but I can tell that the way he dances is amazing! And he looks like he's having so much fun! I don't know what it was about his performance that captivated me so much, but it did and I couldn't look away even if I tried!

The finale of the recital was a pas de deux with him and some ballerina. The performance was awe inspiring…

The two danced gracefully together and even though this performance seemed to try to make the ballerina shine more than him I never took my eyes off of him, not once. Every little move he did was positively wonderful.

Soon the performance ended and Fine and I left the theatre.

"Aren't they amazing!? Even though they're the same age as us they're on an entirely different level!" Fine gushed.

"Yeah…" I agreed, but I was mostly just thinking about that danseur.

"And to think, that some of us might get a chance to go to Étoile Academy ourselves and learn from them! Heck, we might even dance with them there!" Fine said…wait…

"What!?" I looked over to her shocked.

"What?"

"What do you mean some of us might get to go to Étoile Academy!?"

"Weren't you listening to Madame Suzuko a week ago? She said that Fushigiboshi and Étoile arranged so that the best four dancers of Fushigiboshi gets to go and study abroad in France at Étoile Academy!"

"And how are the best students determined!?" I grabbed Fine's shoulders.

"B-by whoever wins the most ballet competitions!" She said.

"Alright! From today onward I'll push myself to do the very best! I'll get to go to Étoile for sure!" I said.

"Huh!? What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" My sister looked at me perplexed.

"Fine, I've decided! I absolutely have to go to Étoile. And some day soon the ballerina dancing a pas de deux with _**him**_ is going to be me!"

I'll become a prima ballerina ten times better than that other ballerina could ever be and that danseur and me will dance the greatest pas de duex this world has ever seen!


	2. Soon To Be Paired

A/N: Here's chapter one! Thank you so much for the favorites, follows, and reviews! It's greatly appreciated.

 **Miyuki Chiyo** : That's wonderful. I myself have only ever admired ballet from afar, I never had the opportunity to take classes perhaps you can share how a real ballet student may feel since I can only assume. As for the warm-ups, yes I do realize that all students should begin with them. In the beginning of the prologue, Rein and the other students where a few hours into their lesson already; I didn't show the beginning of the class where they would normally warm-up. I'll show the beginning of class when they warm-up every once in a while, but I don't want to do it very often since it might get too repetitive.

Even from just watching ballet I do see that it is demanding, I think it's very admirable if anyone can keep up with their lessons. I would've loved an opportunity to try myself, but right now I'm rather out of shape so I don't think dancing ballet would be the best idea right now…nor do I think any classes are being offered in my area.

Since you seem to know a lot of ballet I hope you wouldn't mind giving some input every once in a while and if you have any ideas I'd be more than happy to take them into consideration.

 **xowinterbellsxo** : Yes, ballet is very graceful. I would've loved to have had an opportunity to dance it when I was younger, right now I'm quite out of shape and I don't think there's anyone offering to give lessons near where I live either.

As for who the mystery danseur is well you'll have to keep reading to find out! He'll appear in the story eventually…

 **Tsubaki** : Yes, danseur is essentially a male ballerina, but the term "male ballerina" is never actually used to my knowledge. I've seen ballerin **o** used on a few occasions (mostly in Italian), but danseur was used most often and from my research seems to be the more widely accepted term so I'm using it here. I'll start adding the meaning of all the terms at the end of the chapters.

The identity of the danseur will be kept a secret for now, but he will appear eventually so for now I can't say who it is, that's something to find out as you read.

Personally, I dislike making the twins fight and hate each other, it tends to leave a bad taste in my mouth whether it's writing it or reading it. Both the anime and manga suggest that they have a rather strong sisterly bond (more so in the manga if you want my opinion) therefore I prefer showing their bond flourish throughout my stories into something unbreakable and I hope to do that here too. There may be an occasional quarrel between them, but not without a good reason and will serve to strengthen their bond in the story, like how it happened in the anime and manga.

Rein isn't harboring negative feelings per se, or at least not in the way I think you may be thinking of. There is one feeling that you could consider negative, but that, for now, will be a secret~!

*.*.*.*

 **Chapter One**

 _ **Soon to Be Paired**_

*.*.*.*

Several months passed since Étoile Ballet Academy's recital and Rein has been doing well since then. Much to Madame Suzuko's relief and delight, Rein finally began listening to her instructions rather than just doing whatever she wanted.

"Plié and…arabesque!" Keeping her right foot firmly on the floor Rein extended her left leg behind her body.

"Rein! Aren't you coming?" Fine called into the ballet studio. Classes had ended for the day, but Rein was still in the studio practicing.

"Sorry I'll be right there!" Rein stopped practicing and went towards the ladies' locker room. She quickly changed out of her leotard and ran to Fine.

"It's nice that you want to practice so much, but remember we have to go meet with Bright and Auler today…" Fine sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I just had to practice a little more. I didn't feel like I did as well with the arabesque I did in today's lesson." Rein said.

"Well, the one you just did did look really nice! Come on, let's hurry!" Fine grabbed Rein's hand and the two left the Academy.

They would be meeting with the others at a café nearby.

*.*.*.*

"Sorry we're late!" The twins ran up to the boys and apologized, but it seemed like one uninvited guest was waiting for them as well.

"I can't believe you kept us waiting!" Altezza, a fellow ballet student glared.

"Uh…what are you doing here?" Rein asked bluntly. Altezza Larimar was Bright's younger sister, but she was _**not**_ Fine or Rein's friend. She wasn't even invited here!

"Hmph! Why should I leave either of you alone with Auler or my brother!?" Altezza frowned.

"Sorry, she overheard me talking with Bright and tagged along." Auler apologized to Rein.

"But you're glad to have me along, right Auler?" Altezza smiled sweetly at him.

"Uh…y-yeah…" Auler gave her a strained smile.

"Okay, but now there's not enough room for all of us here; this is a table for four." Rein said.

"Guess one of you will have to sit somewhere else. If you got here earlier maybe one of you could've had a seat." Altezza responded.

"Maybe we can both squeeze in if we tried…" Fine said.

"Ugh…you know what? No. If you need me I'm going to be at the ballet shop a few streets down." Rein said and began walking away.

"Wait!" Fine called out.

"How rude." Altezza scoffed.

"You…" Rein turned around, she was going to give Altezza a piece of her mind, but ultimately decided to walk out of the café instead.

' _Altezza's not worth my time.'_ Rein thought as she made her way to the Ballet Shop.

"I'm…sorry about Rein." Fine said. Although, a part of Fine wished she went with her sister. She didn't really like Altezza either, but unlike Rein, Fine was too nice to let it show while Rein didn't bother to hide her disdain.

Altezza and her group of friends at the Academy thought that Altezza was the best ballerina in the world. Confidence was well and good, but Altezza's was downright narcissism.

"No, we're sorry too. Aren't we Altezza." Bright phrased it as a question, but the way he said it made it undeniable that he meant it as a statement.

"Hmph!" Altezza frowned.

Fine sighed and took a seat next to Bright, "So what were we going to talk about?"

"Well apparently we're going to start pairing off into permanent partners." Bright said.

"Permanent partners?" Fine repeated.

"Well, not exactly permanent, but we'll be paired off for a long time." Auler said. "Whenever we've practice a pas de deux before we were able to choose whatever partner we wanted. Now, however, it seems Madame plans on assigning everyone a partner and we won't be able to change for a long while."

"Really!?" Fine asked excitedly. "I can't believe Rein left! She should've been here to hear this! Does this mean Madame is planning on using one of the pairs she assigns for our next recital!?"

"Well, perhaps. It would certainly be different from the way she normally tries to cast us." Bright said. "Maybe she plans on having the pairs audition for the roles of the main characters by dancing their pas de deux."

"So then for this recital she's going to look at more of how we dance in pairs then when we dance individually?" Fine asked. "Wouldn't it be better to have everyone dance individually and then pair the best together?"

"Individual dancing is important, but so is how compatible the dancers are with each other I think. I'm not sure if you've noticed, but there are a few ballerinas and danseurs who tend to want to take the lead and end up throwing their partner around like a ragdoll rather than dancing in sync with them." Bright said.

"Well, not like it matters." Altezza smirked. "I'm positive Auler and I will be paired and we'll absolutely get the leading roles no matter what play she plans on us doing!"

"I'm not so sure about that!" Fine pouted, "Don't forget you're not the only great ballerina at our Academy. There are lots of talented ballerinas besides you!"

"Like who? I hope you aren't implying yourself or your sister!" Altezza laughed.

"Hey! We're good ballet dancers too!" Fine frowned.

"Please, you're too much of a tomboy to be a proper ballerina and Rein doesn't even take her ballet seriously. You can't even call her a ballerina." Altezza scoffed.

"Altezza!" Bright frowned.

Fine got up and slammed her hands onto the table. She shot a glare at Altezza, "Look! I don't care what you say about me, but don't you _**dare**_ imply that my sister doesn't take this seriously ever again! She's been trying so hard!"

Fine stormed out of the café before Altezza could reply.

"Fine! Wait!" The boys called out.

"Altezza!" Bright frowned, "How could you say those things!?"

"I'm only saying the truth! Fine isn't exactly what you call graceful, she acts too boy-ish to be a good ballerina! And Rein didn't even seem to care until a couple months ago! I bet she got in trouble by the headmaster which is why she's even trying at all now!" Altezza defended herself.

"You need to apologize when you see them again." Bright said.

"What!? I don't think I should if I'm speaking the truth! You're on my side right Auler?" Altezza gave Auler puppy dog eyes.

"I…I actually have to agree with your brother here, Altezza, you shouldn't have said those things." Auler said.

"What!? It's only fair! She said we weren't going to get the parts!" Altezza said, "That was an insult!"

"She just said that it wasn't guaranteed that we would get the roles. It's not like she said you weren't a good ballerina and she didn't say I was a bad danseur either." Auler said.

"Hmph…" Altezza pouted.

*.*.*.*

"I'll have to invest in a new leotard; mine's already getting really worn out…" Rein mumbled as she looked through the leotards in the ballet shop. Normally she just comes here to browse the tutus and other costumes, but this time she decided that maybe she should update the leotard she wears.

Rein continued mumbling to herself as she grabbed leotard after leotard. She went to one of the changing rooms nearby and tried on each leotard in order to find the one that fits her best.

"These two fit me best…so which should I get..?" Rein wondered.

"They're both the same; I don't know why it's taking you so long to decide." A voice behind her said. She turned to see her sister standing there.

"They are _**not**_ the same. For one, they're different shades of blue. This one is a mock neck leotard and this one is a long sleeved leotard." Rein showed her sister each one as she explained.

"But does it really matter? A leotard is a leotard!" Fine insisted.

"It matters!" Rein pouted. "But what are you doing here? Couldn't stand another second with Altezza?"

Fine rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. She wasn't wrong, but Fine didn't want to admit it.

"Maybe I should just buy both of them…" Rein mumbled.

"Don't." Fine said.

"Fine, fine." Rein said, "Hmm…I think I'll go with this one."

Rein kept the long sleeved leotard and put the other back, "You should get a new leotard too Fine, yours is falling apart."

"It's not that bad." Fine said.

"Yeah, but it's starting to get that bad." Rein told her.

"Alright…" Fine grabbed one in her size, "Here, got one."

"You're not even going to spend a little time looking through them or even try it on!?"

"My size hasn't changed at all so this one will fit me I'm sure." Fine grinned.

The two went up to the cashier and paid for their leotards before exiting the store.

"So what did Bright and Auler want to talk about?" Rein asked.

"Oh well…" Fine told Rein everything she had heard from the boys.

"Really? Sweet!" Rein grinned, "Let's work hard so one of us will be the ones dancing at center stage!"

"Yeah!" Fine smiled.

*.*.*.*

 **Ballet Terms (From Chapter 1 and 2)**

Danseur –A male ballet dancer is normally referred to as a danseur. Another word used on occasion for a male ballet dancer is _**ballerino**_ , but this term is mostly only used in Italian.

Allegro – A term applied to bright, fast or brisk steps and movement.

Pas de deux – French for " _ **step of two**_ ". A duet where two ballet dancers dance together.

Prima Ballerina – A title awarded to notable female ballet dancers. The second highest ranking in ballet. The first being _**Prima Ballerina Assoluta**_ which is an honor very few hold. The male equivalent of a Prima Ballerina is _**Premier Danseur**_.

Plié – A movement in which a dancer bends the knees and straightens them again, usually with the feet turned out and heels firmly on the ground.

Arabesque – A posture in which the body is supported on one leg, with the other leg extended horizontally backward.


End file.
